A patient support apparatus with a removable foot section, also known in the field as a birthing bed, provides full support for a patient, namely an expectant mother in labor, until she is ready to give birth. Rather than move the mother to another bed that gives the doctor better access, the birthing bed is provided with a removable foot section. This removable foot section must be capable of ready detachment, but just as importantly must be positively secured to the main bed and incapable of inadvertent detachment. It would further be advantageous to provide a removable foot section with an operating mechanism that does not extend beyond the normal profile of the bed, and is intuitive to the operator in its method of operation.